I'll Find You
by NormanReedusBitch
Summary: This is a story of a dog named April who is trying to not only survive in the a life where humans want to eat her, but to find her little boy Carl, will she survive and find him or will she surrender to her fate. Season 1 & 2 OCDog
1. Chapter 1

I'll Find You

Summary: This is a story of a dog named April who is trying to not only survive in the a life where humans want to eat her, but to find her little boy Carl, will she survive and find him or will she surrender to her fate. Season 1 & 2 OCDog

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from but after watching Homeward Bound I decided to give this a go. Hopefully it's to your liking, and please no flames, just tell me when I make a mistake, there is no need to be rude about it. Read and Review please and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I Promise

I know what you are thinking, what is a dog like me doing in the woods, chewing on a dead rabbit I caught only moments ago? Don't get me wrong, I am not a wild dog I used to be until I found in a box in the rain by a man when I was a pup, but I have a family now.

The father Rick Grimes adopted me when it was his little boy; Carl was having his fifth birthday. I was a surprise apparently since Lori wasn't too keen on having me.

Carl and I thought differently though, one look into each other's eyes and we knew we belonged together. He named me April after a female character from a cartoon about weird turtles that fought a shredder; I was there to eat the vegetables that he didn't like, played fetch, walked through the parks.

I was there when Rick and Lori had fights, yelling at each other, completely ignoring their son who was but only a short foot away, hugging me for dear life.

Everything was going great after a few months, Lori finally warmed up to me, since Rick goes off to work and Carl goes off to school I was her company as she stays at home cleaning and cooking and gardening when she had the chance.

I liked Shane to, he was like the favourite uncle to Carl and I always looked forward to that extra beef patty that he would 'accidently' drop beside me when they did BBQ on Saturdays. There many others whom were friendly to me and always gave me a treat or pet, but Carl was my best friend and I will always be by his side.

But then, my heaven on earth was destroyed.

Some sort of sickness was taking over the humans; they were eating flesh of human… of anything and they smelled the worse.

* * *

I was tied to my dog house in the backyard when everything was falling apart. When I saw Shane I began whining and barking at him, to gain his attention but he completely ignored me and headed into the house, I heard shouting and things falling over. I was getting worried about Carl.

'CARL!' I barked, tugging at my rope. 'What is going on? What's happening? CARL!'

I almost leapt in happiness when I saw Carl coming out of the back door.

"April!" he called about to run towards me when Lori grabbed him by the arm.

"Carl, no!we have to go now!" Lori said to him pulling him to the jeep.

"But what about April?" Carl cried. "We have to take her with us mom!"

"April can't come with us sweety we need the space for our stuff." Lori told him, tugging him some more. "We have to leave her."

'LEAVE ME!' I whined. 'No! Carl! Come on Lori!'

"No!" Carl screamed roughly tugging away from his mom. "April!"

'Carl!' I cried tugging more harshly at the rope. 'Carl, please! Come on help me out of this!'

I did not want to separate from Carl, nothing wasn't gonna stop me from staying with Carl not even Miss abandon dog. Carl was beside me in a second, trying to untie the rope from my leash.

"Carl!" Lori shouted. Shane came out of the house. "Lori, get into the car don't worry I will get Carl!"

With that Lori heads to the car, Carl was just untying the not when Shane swooped him up and began running to the car.

"NO!" both Carl and I cried.

"Let me go Shane! No! April!" Carl sobbed, reaching his hands out to me as if he could still touch me.

"I'm sorry Carl we can't take her with us!" Shane said.

Carl wasn't listening though. "I hate you! I hate you!"

'Carl!' I barked. "I'll find you; I will find you Carl I promise!"

And with that, the jeep drove away; leaving me to what they thought was my death. However, Carl was able to loosen the rope a bit so all I had to do was just tug at the right strand and pray that the sick humans don't find me. I have someone I have to protect I have Carl.

* * *

I was able to loosen my rope just enough, and I thank Rin Tin Tin for not having the sick humans find me yet. It wasn't hard to find Carl's scent, what was hard however was keeping the smell of rotten flesh out of my nose. I need to keep Carl's scent before it got totally lost to the rotten smell.

It wasn't long before I met a sick person; when I first saw it I thought it was a normal human what with it sitting on the bench, but then I caught whiff of it and I was stupid to start growling at it. Boy was that a mistake; it came at me and almost got a grip of my collar before I practically flew in between his legs and sprinted, following Carl's scent.

Hopefully I will find him soon… and get something to eat.

Now i am not a hunting dog, though apparently it was in my blood. The man that sold me to Rick said I was a German Shepard cross bloodhound which was why my fur had a reddish shade and slightly flopped ears.

Rick didn't train me to hunt, only how to attack a stranger that hurt my family, but I do not think my fighting skills would work on a sick human, I have witness it when I found Frank; a pit-bull, he to was tied up and was attacking one of them. Not only did it do anything to the sick but it made them angry, I had to watch in sadness as my dog park buddy was shredded to pieces because there was nothing I could do to save him.

* * *

It's been only a few weeks I think, I learned to stay quiet, I learned to hear and smell more than I had to during what I call the gold times. I followed Carl's scent into the forest and found a clearing. Carl was here, among other people… well not anymore; all that was left was the smell of the dead and something else.

I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion by the water after I drank about six mouths full of it. At least my thirst was quenched… but I was starving. At that moment I heard rustling in the bushes, my ears perked up and turned my eyes towards the sounds, and found a rabbit nibbling on a leaf.

Right then, I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I was charging at the rabbit with energy I thought I lost during my travels and to my surprise I got it!

'Rick would have been proud of me' I thought happily as i chewed on the bones a bit.

I stopped chewing at the thought of Rcik, my ears drooped sadly, remembering that the man who brought me to Carl had died during his job, before everything went to hell.

I missed that old man, almost as much as I missed Car- wait.

I gave a sniff, I knew that smell; Rick… He was here! He was alive! Oh now I am most defiantly not giving up now! I want to see the look on his face when he sees me running to him. And I want to give Lori a nip in the behind for leaving me behind I am so gonna give her a cold shoulder.

My ears turned back in displeasure thinking of that woman. I thought we had a friendship, a companionship, and sisters in arms to protect our precious boy.

I guess she really was a cat lover, and as for Shane well I just feel betrayed buy him, the least he could have done was set my rope free so I could follow the jeep or something but no he just agreed with the cat lover completely ignoring our bond.

He broke that bond and for that I couldn't forgive I knew that if Rick was there he would have taken me with them, no matter how little space or food they had. I also knew that was not the way of the dog, we are supposed to be faithful, loyal and true but I don't see forgives man when they betray us so I guess I am allowed.

'I will find you Carl, and you to Rick.' I whined, getting comfortable under a tree. 'I know I will, I promise.'


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Find You

Summary: This is a story of a dog named April who is trying to not only survive in the a life where humans want to eat her, but to find her little boy Carl, will she survive and find him or will she surrender to her fate. Season 1 & 2 OCDog

**A/N: I am awake and ready to take on this next chapter I do not know what I am doing here but I am just going along with my inspiration from Homeward Bound which you will see in a part so just bear it with me. Read and Review please and thank you.**

Chapter 2

I was the trail once more, and along down the road I met up with a sick but the strangest one I have met yet; it took no interest in me and was just sitting under a tree, looking up at the sky in a daze of sorts.

If I were human I would have raised an eyebrow but I didn't want to get closer in case of it being a trap the dead made.

I passed it without a second glance before catching sent of my boy, Carl, I could smell him; his scent was getting stronger by the minute and I half expected to see him, but then I came to a stop for nearly a feet away were the sick ones, a lot of sick ones.

They must have caught sight of me or my scent because they began to grow louder and were picking up the paste on their shuffling. If they think for one second that I came all this way just to become a snack for them they can kiss my tail wagging butt because my boy is nearby and I was not going to stop until I found him.

With that thought in mind I turned tail and sprinted into the woods. I knew I already lost them the moment I began running but Carl and Rick's scent was stronger in the woods than the road which confused me a little. I took in mind that now that I was in the woods I had to keep alert for other things than the sick ones, big cats and what Carl called bears.

Carl was in boy scouts and always brought me when they went walking in the woods. Unlike my boy I paid attention to what the man before me was saying, cause you never know when one of them wild creatures pop out to have a bite out of my boy.

I decided to take a break, running around took too much energy. So I lay down and took a quick nap dreaming of a bear taking on a walker, and then I wondered who would have won.

As I took in a breath I halted, not only because of the scent of blood hit my nose and the sound of thunder, but of another scent.

This scent was of sweat, little blood and flowers.

"Mommy!" i heard a cry a little aways from where I was standing.

I wanted nothing more than to follow the sound and that familiar smell of Carl and was about to when I heard a whimper. My soft heart and my duty to protect overpowered my instinct to head towards my boy and I made my way to the whimpers, I made my way down to a creek and found someone, or something.

She was taller than Carl but smaller than Lori, she had her back against the Cliffside with her face in her legs as she cried.

"Mommy." she whimpered.

Now from my understanding the sick ones didn't talk only groan and moan and such, not call mommy or anything like that.

I slowly made my way to the little one, it must have heard me coming because she whipped her head up and gasp at the sight of me. I immediately lay myself down on the ground and posed my ears to make myself look cute. It worked on Rick and Shane when I got myself into trouble, hopefully it will work on the little one.

Little one crawled away from me, making me whimper.

'No, don't be afraid, I'm a good dog.' I whimpered at her. 'Come on little one, I haven't had a good petting in a long time.'

She looked at me for a long time before getting up slowly. "Doggy?"

I slowly began crawling towards her as she started towards me with her hand out to me.

'Yes honey.' I whined getting up slowly before licking her hand.

It was a invitation as any for the first time in a long time, the little girl wrapped her arms around me and cried.

'Shh, it's okay honey.' I whispered though I know she didn't understand me, so I leaned my head against her shoulder and made little quiet noises in hopes of comforting her.

I hope Carl can forgive me; I have someone who needs my help right now and hopefully lead her back to her mom.

It took a while before she finally calmed down to start walking again. I led her towards a small cave that didn't have the smell of death, disease or other animals. We were able to fit inside and the smell of the earth itself seemed to cover a bit of both our scents so it was safe enough to sleep. The little girl was out like a light, cuddled up to me with a firm grip on my fur.

It didn't hurt me and actually it gave me a comfort that she was real and not like the sick ones. Now I just have to figure out exactly what happened and where I can find this little girl's family. The thought of the family dead did cross my mind but I couldn't know for sure until I saw it myself and who knows maybe they were out looking for her right now.

For now though, it was time for sleep, tomorrow was going to be a big day and maybe the girl and I will find our family together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a couple days since I met up with the girl, it was morning now.

I took the little girl to some bushes that held edible berries for her to eat before making our way through the woods.

I was thankful that the little girl still held the feeling that dogs could understand people and knew exactly where they were going. All kids felt that, especially after watching movies that have dogs talking I remember how Carl use to talk to me and still did no matter how many times Lori told him to stop talking to me like I knew.

But I did, I did know what people were saying though sometimes I might not understand why or how but I knew.

I decided our best bet would be for us to return to the creek where she was from before and follow her scent from there, however we surprised at the sight of a horse galloping past us, even though the girl heard nothing from the beast.

I on the other hand heard. 'Snake snake snake snake snake.'

…. Apparently it saw a snake, what a nervous wreck. I was about to shrug it off and continue on when the girl moved to where the horse just came from.

"I think we should go this way." She said looking over to me. "Maybe the person who was riding it is still there."

I grunted, not really wanting to find a sick one, and for the sick one to find the girl.

"Come on girl." She called as she began that way.

Well it didn't exactly lead the easy way to the creek but who was I to say no, I couldn't exactly bark at her to get her butt back here. And so I followed, more alert as I heard the sounds of the sick ones and the smell of blood.

And the girl was heading straight towards it, I quicken to a trot before grabbing a part of her shirt with my mouth and tugged her back a bit I heard her protest but ignored it until I got in a bush and in between two rocks just so none of the sick ones get to her. I growled at her, making sure she understood to stay where she was.

Once she had I made my way back, slowly walking down the cliff side, tripping a couple times but not tumbling down to my death. I made a stop once I caught sight of something it was a sick one and it looked to be chewing the boot of a man. I could hear the man mumble something and move.

I don't know what possessed me to take on a sick one but the man was alive and I was going to save him!

I began barking, not only to gain the sick one's attention but to wake up the man.

'Come on sicky come to momma!' I growled.

The thing growled back at me before returning to the foot, I guess the man looked more appetising to it than me. I barked a little louder and the sick one must have gotten annoyed with me because it stopped chewing and was now hissing at me. It was then that the man woke up and began to panic, he kicked the sick one in the face but it only growled louder as it pounced upon him.

I jumped in and grabbed onto the thing's clothes, trying to pull it off the man as I growled in frustration.

"A dog?" I hear the man grunt.

Another scent caught my attention and it looked like the man can take care of himself. I looked to where the smell came from and snarled as another sick came upon us and was shuffling fast.

I barked in warning to the man and almost popped my eyes out like a cartoon. The man was bashing the sick ones head with a stick, and from what I could see was another stick sticking out of him on the side… did the man have a thing for sticks?

I barked again at him to gain his attention once he was finished with the other sick one. He looked at me in surprise before looking up and seeing the other one charging towards us. I barked and snarled, trying to scare the thing or at least give it pause but it was very hungry I guess and it was heading straight for me. I heard the man cry out and I didn't have time to look over at what he did.

I backed away quickly, standing over the man's legs as I continued to bark. Just as it came upon us I heard click and the next thing I knew the sick one collapsed beside us. Everything went quiet, I kinda regretted making so much noise but hopefully that herd from the road were long gone and chewing on some cat. I stood still a little longer before walking off the man's legs and to his side.

He had his eyes closed and was breathing hard; I made a little whimper as I licked his cheek. His eyes popped open and looked up to me in surprise. I continued to lick him until he shoved me a little, I obeyed and stepped back a few to look at him.

He gave me a long hard look. "So, you are really here."

His voice was something else I tell ya, I never heard such an animalistic growl come from a man. I sat before him, panting a bit from all the excitement that just happened. He slowly began to get up and I followed his example before trotting over to him to help him up.

He looked at me for a moment before slowly putting a hand on my collar and began getting himself up. I held myself still as I could so I didn't get him falling again.

I helped him sit down and watching him as he began binding a bit of cloth around his wound.

"Son of a bitch was right." He muttered.

I looked towards him with my head tilted to the side.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said noticing my staring. "Ya stay here girl, gonna find me some squirrel."

… this man was an odd one.

I few minutes later he came back with a dead squirrel, I was impressed though I was kinda nervous when all he did was cut the rodent opened and began picking out the heart, liver and so on and even lick the blood off his fingers like Carl would have when he ate Doritos.

This man was more animal than human I can tell you that much.

He must have thought I was staring at his food because the next thing I knew he was handing out little pieces of the rodent out to me. Now how could I resist an invitation like that?

Once he was up again, and using me again to help him up. He walked over to what looked like a doll that smelled oddly familiar and tied it to his. And then things got weird and confusing for me.

He took the shoe laces off one of the sick ones shoes and then started cutting their ears off… is it an odd thing that I still trust this man? But I didn't think he was cutting those ears off to snack on later because I had a feel one shouldn't eat the sick ones.

"You're a strong mutt." He grumbled getting himself up as he looked down at me. "Now how the hell did you come from?"

I looked up to where I came from and he followed to where I was looking. It was then I remembered the little girl, wanting to hit myself I began my way back but then stopped to look back at the man before boofing quietly at him and make my way again.

"… can't believe I'm following a damned dog." He muttered.

We slowly started making our way up; he would stop at times to catch his breath but usually nudged him to continue on. At first he was using a stick to help him up but once we were half way up he threw it aside and tried once again to climb. I looked down at him, waiting for him, now I wasn't doing just out of duty but because there is a little girl that needs protecting and I can't do that on my own.

However if we did reach the girl and I feel any ill intentions from him I will tear his throat, no doubt about that.

"It was better when you was missing." He muttered.

…. Sometimes I wish I was human just so I could express what I was feeling. Right now I would like to raise an eyebrow at him, but I had no eyebrows so all I did was watch him as he talking to someone. Whoever it was, it was getting him moving so I couldn't really say… or bark anything.

Next thing I knew he was practically climbing the cliff side like it was nobody's business. I blinked at this before following after him, letting him use me once or twice before he finally made it to the top.

"Yeah you better run!" he shouted.

I stopped from where I was walking looked over my shoulder at him, boofing again to catch his attention.

He looked over to me before looking back to where he was looking. I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't going anywhere by himself, especially not when I need him to help me with the girl. I made a growl, now defiantly catching his attention.

We gave each other a long look before he walked towards me.

'That's what I thought.' I grunted slowly heading towards where I left the little girl at.

"Where are you taking me girl?" he muttered to me.

I made no reply I mean after all, I am a dog.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Could you guys let me know of how you truly think of this story I have no idea where I am going with it.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long till we reached the bushes in between the rocks. I know I was pushing the man a little too far what with his wounds and such but it had to be done. I stopped to listen for a moment and mentally sighed in relief, she stayed where I told her to.

I trotted to the bush and began to make noises.

"What? You got pups in there or something?" the man asked.

I ignored him and shuffled into the bush making more noise until I felt her small hand on my head. I backed up a little, my tail wagging fast as I encouraged her to come out. When she did I heard the man gasp as she stood up and look at him, she to gasped.

"… Sophia?" he whispered.

"MR DARYL!" she cried out before lunging towards the man and tackled him to the ground.

The man grunted in pain but put an arm on the crying girl's back, muttering softly and saying in a soft voice.

"I found you, I told them I would, you are just fine just like I said." He chanted as if in a prayer.

Well I could take a guess and say that they knew each other, I was happy they found each other but now I have to find my boy. I was turning to go on my way when I was stopped by the man.

"Where do you think you're going mutt?" he called out.

I turned and looked at him over my shoulder, the girl Sophia whipped her head to me and ran to me before hugging me like before.

"Can we keep her Mr. Daryl?" she asked him, holding me tight.

Daryl got up slowly before walking over to the both of us and kneeling down to us.

"After her saving my life and yours? Damn right we are keeping her, though we may have to ask Doc to take a look at her before anything." He said before reaching out for my collar.

He stared intensely at it before looking at me once more but this time in awe. I tilted my head in question as he continued to look at me.

"This is just getting insane." He muttered.

"What is it Mr. Daryl?" Sophia asked.

Daryl looked over to her. "Did you read her tag?"

Sophia blinked before she too looked at the tag herself. I was down right confused for a second, but then I remembered what Rick was saying to Carl when I got it.

"_Why does April need the collar dad?" Carl asked as his dad put it on me._

'_Ack Rick, choking! Choking!' I rasped._

_Rick loosened the collar and I sigh in relief._

"_So that if she runs off and someone finds her they can return her." Rick explained._

"_But April would never run off." Carl said grabbing a rope that I instantly attached myself to._

'_Grr come on Carl let's see who stronger now! I'll be dragging ya!' my eighth month old self growled._

_Rick laugh as his son and dog began tugawaring._

"_Well not on purpose, not unless she tried to escaping fro H." Rick spelled a word._

_Did you know I use to hate baths, I practically ran in horror when Lori announces it. I never knew why they laughed at my horror._

_Carl and Rick laughed together before playing with me til Lori called them for dinner._

"April, she's Carl's dog!" Sophia said shocked.

I whipped my head up to her. 'You know Carl!?'

"Seems Rick's luck got rubbed off of this little lady." Daryl mutters before slowly getting up. "Come on you two; let's get ya to your family."

"Carl is going to be so happy to see you!" Sophia told me as she held my collar and walked fast after Daryl.

Carl, she knows him, he knows Rick… Carl?


End file.
